Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction
by animelover442269
Summary: Hikaru never really thought that her life would be the same after what happened to her family. She figured that she would never be able to fulfill her family's dream, that is until she was drafted to join the Serin High School Basketball Team. But, turns out they saw her as a boy rather than a girl. Can she keep the secret? HikaruXKuroko maybe HikaruXKagami.


**Me: "Hello everyone! This is my first Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction! It's also the first time I've posted any fanfiction on here so feel free to let me know if anything doesn't sound right, is spelled wrong, etc."**

**Me (continued): "Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! I may take me some time to make sure the next chapter sound just as good as the first. I will try to up load it as soon as I get it done!"**

Two years ago…

It was just like any other Saturday evening, I was reading up on the basketball training books my dad had always keep in his office at home. It was always fun and interesting to see how people would accomplish their own forms of basketball training exercises. The author of the books would even put his or her own input on how they would go about doing those tasks. I even tried to do most of those training routines myself even though they were more oriented towards boys and men rather than girls or women.

I was a huge basketball fanatic. Any and every chance I got, I would do the training routines in the books everyday of every week of every year. I would pace myself out from time to time, but I would always go above and beyond when it came to how I would accomplish each exercise. Even if the exercise were based on boys rather than girls, I always took it upon myself to learn everything down to the basics. I wanted to prove to other girls out there that they can succumb to just about any training if they put there minds to it.

While in grossed in the books I was scanning over I heard my brother calling out to me.

"Hikaru, come down here dad's on TV!"

"Coming!"

I stood up from my desk leaving the book I was reading open right where I was and started walking downstairs to my brother who was staring intently at the TV screen. I knew that today was dad's big game he was playing japan's biggest and best basketball team. I was surprised that I had forgotten about it. I guess I was too in addicted to the book I was reading that I nearly forgot about it.

I sat down on the couch next to Daichi and watched the TV screen reading and watching everything that was going on that very moment. The score was relatively even in points, but dad's team was up by one point. It was forth quarter and only five minutes left in the game. I was reading and watching everything so thoroughly that I didn't even noticed that Daichi was talking to me.

"This game has been very rough from the get go, dad's been running a muck from the very start of the game." he said, concentrating on the TV screen with great intensity.

The screen then changed to dad standing and talking to a TV reporter, he body was swearing so hard from the game it almost looked as if he was producing a sweat waterfall. His breathing was heavy and calming to see on the screen. I had always been one to worry about dad and how he was doing during and after his games. He seemed to be doing great, which made me feel much better than before.

The reporter kept on talking for a few minutes until he finally started to ask questions about the game. Dad was pretty straight towards about the whole thing saying that 'It was going better than expected' and that 'He'd always been looking forward to tonight's game'. He also mentioned that having mom around helping with the managing of the team was very helpful as well.

Mom was dad's basketball team manger. She was always one to keep everybody in check during each and every game. She made sure that everyone was on the top of their games as well as making sure any injured players were fully healed before going onto the court. She was also very strict about training and stretching before each and every game as well. She was always one to care about each and every player well-being and health, it was almost as if she was each player's mother in a sense.

When dad mentioned that mom was managing the team, he asked if dad had kids and continued on by asking if he felt that any of them where going to be as successful as he was.

Daichi stood up during the interview with dad and yelled, "That would be me, I'm definitely going to be one of japan's greatest basketball players!"

He was always excited about the whole 'being Japan's best basketball star' ever since I can remember. He even told dad about that and he said that he couldn't be more proud that his son was working and planning on taking on his dad's dream as his own. Dad even mentioned that when he was born he was always playing was wanting with any balls around the house they had. I guess it was just his natural instinct to play basketball when he grew up.

Dad finally after the reporter asked the question replied with a happy and proud repose to the question,

"As a matter of fact my wife and I have two beautiful children, Daichi and Hikaru, although I would love for both of them to take on the dream, I'm so proud to say that my son Daichi is willing and accepting the honor of taking on the dream as Japan's best basketball player."

The reporter was surprised at the answer and added that he hoped that he would be able to complete the task at hand. He then concluded the interview with dad and walked over to the other team and started to ask questions to them.

Daichi gave a happy and excited reply to dad's answer during the report. I couldn't help but be happy and ecstatic for him. To have your father, one of the greatest basketball players on his team, say that he believed in Daichi for his dream to come true was one of the best things to not only him, but me as well.

"Hikaru, can you believe that!" he said, smiling with the utmost happiness.

"I can, I'm very happy for you Daichi!" I said, smiling back at him with excitement.

It was almost as if he couldn't contain all the excitement and pleasure in this body and just had to let it out with constant joyful expressions. I was just as excited about the whole thing as he was. We where so happy about the whole thing that we had almost missed the buzzer going off to finished the last part of dad's game.

I glanced over to the TV screen saying pointing at it and saying, "Daichi, the game is back on!"

He then immediately was silent and sat down quickly to see the rest of the game. It almost seemed that when the game resumed, the whole scene of the game changed dramatically. Everyone on either one of the teams was so intent on winning that there was almost no shots played. That is, until the other team called for a player change just as the game started and they brought out one of their best players. Daichi couldn't help, but get so nervous for dad and his team. He almost stood up to walk away, but I told him there was no way I was going to let him miss one of the most intense games in basketball playing right now.

The game's clock began to tick down ever so quickly, but when the minute and half mark came around the opposing team managed to surpass one of our defenders and make a big three point shot. Daichi and I nearly stood up from the couch in despair from the shot. There wasn't any time to make mistakes now, it was time to get down the court stall out as much time as possible and make the final three point shot to ensure the game would be won.

One of dad's teammates walked over towards the end of the opposing team's court and quickly threw the ball to dad to start the game's minute and half time limit. He walk casually down the court, but was quickly blocked off from the hoop as soon as he reached the half court mark. He tried to make a pass to on of his teammates, but they were all being heavily blocked by the other team's defensive guards. Daichi and I where nearly on the edge of our seats wondering what dad would do to win the game.

The clock was quickly running down, running only on twenty seconds left till the end of the game, dad quickly and gracefully passed the defensive team players and ran towards the basket to make a shot. Just as he was about to shoot the ball two opposing taller than himself team players stood in his path to the ball. Without even hesitating he passed the ball behind him to his three point shooting teammate and quickly began to guard the player from blocking the shot.

*Ten seconds left, he has to make the shot now!* I thought, waiting and hoping that he would make the shot.

Dad's teammate jumped up to make the shot with only five seconds left in the entire game. With one flick of his wrist he threw the ball into the air. I held my breath as the ball traveled towards the the basket as if it was in slow motion. Finally just about to the basket, there was only a half a second left and the ball was heading straight for the hoop.

That's when everything was just about the go wrong, I noticed before the ball was about to the basket, it was just a tad off. I began to panic and even though the ball was off just barely, I couldn't take my eyes off the TV screen and prayed that the ball would go in.

The ball then hit the rim and began to circle the rim just as the buzzer sounded. I held my breath so tight, I nearly thought I was going to pass out from the intense situation. After about the second time the ball ran around the rim of the hoop it tilted every so slightly to the center of the hoop, and then finally…

_Swish_

I heard the ball pass through the hoop and I and Daichi jumped up out of our seats and started yelling and cheering so loudly that dad's team had won the game. We saw the camera turn to dad and his teammate and the both breathed a sigh of relief and excitement. The announcers where literally screaming and yelling into the microphone just about as loud as we where that dad's team had won the game. Fans everywhere in the stadium were up out of there seats cheering and yelling ecstatically for the game's win.

Just after the shot was made, the player the other team had sent out, went over to dad and congratulated dad and his team on the shot and the pass, as well as shaking both of their hands. Dad returned the favor and thanked for playing them by returning the hand shake.

Mom then suddenly ran out and grabbed a hold of dad in a huge bear hug, as well as being very happy that the team had won the game. We heard mom say that she was so proud of him and that we would be just as proud of him as she was. He kissed her on the fore head and thanked her for the words of encouragement. After the very exciting game all the players shook hands the game immediately changed to commercials.

Daichi turned off the TV and we where silent for almost a full five minutes, when he came over and hugged me in joy that dad had won the game. I hugged him back noticing that he was so happy that he was crying.

"He did it…he won the game," said Daichi, trying to calm himself from the over excitement of the game.

"Daichi…are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

I leaned up from my shoulder and smiled replying, "Of course I'm okay, I'm just so happy…"

I smiled back at his repose. It was almost as if he'd never seen a game of dad's go so intensely or well. It made me feel so good that he was happy…

I then yawned looking over at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was already ten o'clock and I hadn't realized it, but I knew how important the game was, so I decided to stay up until the game was over. I didn't know that it was going to be this late of a game.

Daichi looked at me and said, "You should probably go to bed, you look really tired."

"Awwwww, come Daichi, I want to stay up to see dad and mom when they get home!" I whined in complaint.

"No buts, I told mom I would put you straight to bed after the game…besides that, you've have homework to do tomorrow," he said, in a authoritative tone.

"Alright fine, but promise me you'll tell me everything that dad and mom say to you when they get home, got it?" I asked, begging him.

"I'll tell you everything in the morning, go on ahead and go to bed," he said, walking me over to the stairs.

"You know I can get to bed myself, right?" I said, teasing him some.

"Yeah right, I know you, you'll go up to bed and then try to sneak back down when I'm not looking," he said, teasing me right back.

I scoffed at him as he walked me upstairs to my room. It wasn't as if he wouldn't have figured out that I was sneaking out sometimes just to see dad come home, but I still couldn't help the fact that I wanted to see him this time too.

When we were at my room I opened the door and walked inside.

Daichi stopped me suddenly and said, "Promise me you'll stay in bed and get some sleep?"

"I rather not have mom getting on me about you not getting enough sleep tonight."

I hesitated for a moment before saying, "Alright, I'll make sure I'm in bed and asleep."

He heaved a sigh of relief saying, "Thanks, good night Hikaru."

"Night."

I shut my bedroom door and walked over to my bed. I pulled back the covers, laid down, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep in my bed…

I was asleep for about three or four hours, at least that was what I felt like I had received, when I heard the door bell go off downstairs. I leaned up wondering who rung the door bell, dad and mom never really rung the bell unless they didn't have keys to the house or they where locked out and just wanted Daichi to open the door so they could go to bed. I swung my legs over to the side of the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I stood up and walked over to my bed room door.

I opened the door and sauntered over towards the stairs walking down them slowly and carefully, so I won't trip and fall. That's when I heard an unfamiliar voice talking to Daichi, I couldn't make out much due to me being so tired from just waking up.

I walked to the bottom of the stairs asked in a very tired and slurred voice, "Daichi, whose at the door?"

It was almost a full ten minutes of silence, before I looked to see a cop standing in the doorway to the house. I immediately looked at Daichi frightened and confused that there was a cop at our door in the middle of the night. He motioned me over to the door and it was almost as if I ran a full speed and suddenly asked if everything was okay in a scared and very confused voice.

The cop looked at me almost as if he knew what was coming.

"I'm sorry to say this to you two, but…" he paused and took a deep breath, "You're parents were in a very sever car accident just before turning down the street here and…"

I then immediately ran pasted the cop and stood at the end of our sidewalk staring into the direction of the end of the street. There was nothing but flashing lights from not only cop cars, but an ambulance as well.

I ran down the street, wondering how this could happen? Why did dad and mom get into a car accident just after winning the game yesterday night? When I reached the end of the street, I ran pasted every cop just to see if everything he was saying was true…Even though I knew it was going to be grew some…

Mom and dad's car was literally crushed from the impact. The back of the car was squished towards the front of the two seats, the only seats mom and dad where sitting in. Their seats where covered in blood and had decaying organs and flesh sitting in passenger seat of the car.

I couldn't look away, I held my hands up to my mouth and began to gag as soon as I had seen the sight in the car. I fell to my knees as a cop ran over towards me and asked if I was okay. I sat there, my body frozen on the ground, and my eyes where filled with tears. I sat there crying uncontrollably my body shaking in fear at the sight I had seen in the car.

I suddenly felt someone arms rap around me, holding me tightly, as well as trying to comfort me. I knew that it was Daichi, due to the way he was crying and trying not to show it.

After a few minutes of sitting there, the cop finally getting the courage to talk said,

"The paramedics did everything they could to help your parents, but your mother has…pasted away and your father is on the brink of death itself, you two should go talk to him…to keep his mind as ease…"

Daichi nodded his head and asked if I was ready to see dad…I didn't say anything I still couldn't even move my body I was so scared…

He leaned down and said in a very saddened and serious voice, "We will never get a chance to say anything to him again…we need to talk to him…"

Again I didn't say a word, I stood up and Daichi wrapped his arm around my waist to ensure that I would fall over. We walked over to the ambulance and stepped inside to see dad lying there barely even breathing…

I looked away as tears began to well up again, Daichi couldn't even handle what was going on and started to tear up as well.

"…Hey you two…there's no reason to cry…"

I looked over to hear dad talking to use in a very weak and raspy voice. Daichi and I walked over towards him and sat down next to the bed…That's when I couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears yelling and crying out that 'this shouldn't have happened!' and that 'today was the big game, why now of all times!' I even said threw sputtered and tearful words that, 'you can't die dad, what could we do without you!'

Dad grabbed my hand, squeezing it tight and said, "Hikaru, I need you to be strong…I need you…to make sure you are able to to cook and help out around the house…I know that you can accomplish anything you put your mind to…"

After he said that, I tried to calm myself even though I couldn't hold back my tears…I couldn't believe that this was happening…I couldn't ever think that this would ever happen to our family…

Dad then leaned his head towards Daichi and said,

"Daichi…"

Even with dad just saying his name he couldn't help but burst into a angry uncontrollable crying state.

Dad then grabbed his hand squeezing it just as tight as he did me and said,

"Daichi…even though this happened…you can't give up…never loose sight of your dream…never loose any thought of helping and protecting you sister…and promise me that you'll…look after her with every ounce of you strength…and will"

Threw sputtering, tearful crying moments trying to speak, Daichi finally said, "I promise…I promise I won't let you down…"

Dad smiled and squeezed our hands tightly one last time before he slowly let go and then pasted away right there in the ambulance with us right by his side…

Everything after that became a blur to me other than the funeral and family coming down along with dad's teammates to see mom and dad off…I couldn't even think let alone see what was right in front of me…I couldn't believe that after a huge win at the basketball court that it all had to end right here and now…

Even after all that happened it was a long week with getting so much as a wink of sleep…All I could do is lie there in my bed and wondering, crying to myself…

*Why did this have to happen?*


End file.
